


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Interrogation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Party Poison and Korse have a strange relationship. And Party knows he's supposed to be the annoying one, but Korse just keeps getting under his skin.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Korse/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of this fic Party and Korse's "real" names are their "actors."

They've been playing this game for a while now. And Poison swears it's Korse who started it, but really… Poison was the one that  _ let  _ it start. He let Korse get under his skin. That's how it happened.

And Korse just got under his skin this time too.

"Darling, you really don't need to wear that silly mask. Take it off, it's just you and I in here, I won't tell anyone, " Korse says with a smile. 

Korse's arms are tied behind himself and behind the back of the chair, while his legs are tied to the front chair legs. The chair is bolted to the ground. Party gilded it there himself.

"Don't tell me what to do,  _ I  _ captured  _ you.  _ Tell me who you're looking for. Tell me why you haven't sought us out for the last three months. If you don't tell me right now-" Party is cut off by Korse's harsh chuckles.

"You'll what, sweetheart? Kill me? You and I both know you wouldn't live without me. Is that why you're so obsessed over finding out who my target is?  _ Are you jealous?  _ I could never find somebody as special as you, Gerard," Korse taunts. He laughs again at Party's fuming silence.

A harsh slap echoes throughout the room and Korse relishes in the sting left on his face with a vicious smile. Party's hand lowers back down and places itself on his gun.

"My name is Party Poison. And even if I won't kill you, I've still shot you before,  _ Sweetie _ . So who are you looking for?” Party asks again. He's closer to Korse now and if he leaned forward just enough, his torso would hover above Korse's thighs. Party's hand tightens on his gun and Korse looks on amusedly. Party growls again and Grant raises his shoulders in a placating manner.

Korse eyes him and his gun. His cheek throbs from Gerard's slap. It isn't the first time Party has slapped him, but it's the first time Party has done it so quickly. He sighs and makes a show of grimacing.

"Well, it really is none of your concern, darling. However, " Korse shifts slightly in his seat and lets out an annoyed sigh, "-if you untie me and let me go, I'll tell you as I leave, "

Part scowls and drops his arms at his sides. He looks around the room as he takes in deep breaths to calm himself down. When he finally looks back down at Korse, Gerard is wearing a calm, recognizable smirk.

Korse smiles imperceptibly as Party finally leans forward and places his hands on either side of Korse's head. Party's head tilts and his mouth parts open just slightly. Even with the mask, Korse can see soft, almost-watery eyes look  _ into _ him. 

"You'll tell me, won't you Korse?" Party's teeth lightly close around the end of Korse's name and it makes him involuntarily shudder, "If it's not a concern, it wouldn't do anything if I  _ did  _ know, right?"

Party raises a leg and places it on the seat of the chair that isn't occupied by Korse's thighs. Party's knee now rests hairbreadths away from Korse's rapidly hardening cock. 

If Party was honest with himself, he'd acknowledge his own hard-on that strains against the tight stretch of fabric this position makes.

Party's hands pet the sides of Korse's head before they begin to lower and trace light fingers over Korse's neck. Party smiles widely and smugly when Korse gasps and jerks beneath his touch.

His hands tighten on Korse's neck and head to hold him still. Party's eyes prettily flutter closed as he lowers his face closer to Korse's. His soft breaths puff against Korse's lips, but Party doesn't lean forward to kiss him.

"You can tell me, Korse. I'll reward you if you do-"

Korse barks out a laugh and his head tips back despite Party's hold on him. 

"I'm not going to be telling you anything, love. Not when you've got that ridiculous mask covering half your face. It's already so dark in here, and yet you obscure your sight further? I thought you were smart, " Korse's smug smile from earlier returns, and he looks down at Party's crotch.

"You're hard for me like you always are,  _ darling.  _ Why can't we skip all these…pleasantries...and get to the good part, hmm?” Korse says before he raises his hips and grinds his cock into Party's stiff knee. 

Party growls before he grinds his knee punishingly into Korse's crotch and pulls off. Well, it ends up being anything but punishing as Korse reacts with an obnoxious, loud moan and a buck of his hips.

Party backs up from Korse in disgust and slides a rough hand down his front in an attempt to cool himself down. Korse's eyes follow his movements with amusement and it only makes Party angrier.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you get captured on purpose this time?" Party demands. His left-hand combs through his hair and his breathing remain heavy.

"Take off your mask, love, and I might tell you, " Korse lightly responds in a gleeful sort of sigh.

Party scowls and takes off his mask. Korse's eyes light up in victory before Party snarls and spits on the ground before him. He turns around begins heading out of the room.

"I'll let Ghoul interrogate you instead then, " Party says as he exits. The door slams behind him and he ignores Korse's continued taunts.

He's not going to let Korse win this time. They're  _ enemies.  _ At least, that's what Party rants to himself as he slides his hand into the front of his jeans and gets himself off against the door he just shuts behind him. He makes sure to be extra fucking loud. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have so much trouble with writing Korse/Grant I hate it. Also, why won't more people write Grant/Gerard?!? I need help filling this tag....


End file.
